Not Knowing, I Will in Time
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Maybe in reality and from an outsider's view, it would look like Dwayne didn't know anything about his husband. But when given enough time, one day Dwayne would know Mike better then he knew himself. Slash Miz/Dwayne


_**Not Knowing, I Will in Time**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE or Blake Shelton's song Who are you when I'm not looking.**_

_**Summary- Maybe in reality and from an outsider's view, it would look like Dwayne didn't know anything about his husband. But when given enough time, one day Dwayne would know Mike better then he knew himself. Slash Miz/Dwayne **_

* * *

><p>Something short and something sweet.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a morning of first, the first morning Dwayne and his husband had been able to have a simple morning breakfast together. Mike had woken up extra early that morning to make them an awesome sit down breakfast. Despite having been married just over a year the couple hardly had chances to sit down and enjoy time together. Mike was busy on the road with the WWE constantly, and Dwayne having already done the dream of being a WWE Superstar had moved on to Acting as a professional career. It was not often either of them got time off, and if they happened to got time off together, it made it all that more special.<p>

Mike groaned in frustration that was the third piece of toast he had burnt.

**My oh my, you're so good-looking**  
><strong>Hold yourself together like a pair of bookends<strong>  
><strong>But I've not tasted all your cooking<strong>  
><strong>Who are you when I'm not looking?<strong>

Dwayne had long ago finished his morning and was currently lingering in the doorway of the expensive kitchen. His gorgeous husband was dressed in nothing more then a pair of Dwayne's boxers, that were too big for Mike, but they never looked more better.

Mike chucked another piece of burnt toast onto the counter, and walked over to the fridge, bending down unintentionally giving Dwayne the best view in the world, straightening up holding in his hand a fresh carton of strawberries and a container of vanilla yogurt. Mike caught sight of Dwayne in the corner of his eyes, his cheeks flushed red and gave a simple shrug. So what Mike couldn't cook.

**Do you pour a little something on the rocks?**  
><strong>Slide down the hallway in your socks?<strong>  
><strong>When you undress, do you leave a path?<strong>  
><strong>Then sink to your nose in a bubble bath?<strong>

Dwayne hung up the phone, his heart heavy as he gave a small smile. His baby was growing up so fast, she had spent the past hour telling her daddy all about her day, and about the boy that sat behind her in her class, he had a habit of pulling on her pigtails. Dwayne laughed the first time his daughter mentioned the incident, he probably wouldn't admit it out loud but he was proud of her when she said she gave hit a swift punch to the jaw.

He gave a small chuckle and stood up walking up the stairs humming a small tune, as he followed the trail of clothes left behind by his husband. The shirt sat on the top stair, just a little ways down the hallway were his jeans, a little closer to their bedroom door were his two socks, and just inside the doorway of their bedroom laid his boxers. Dwayne heard a splash coming from their ensuite bathroom, he walked over and found Mike lounging in their huge tub, he leaned against the doorway as he studied his husband.

God, he was gorgeous. Mike opened one of his eyes.

"Join me." Dwayne didn't give it a second thought as he entered the candle lit room.

**My oh my, you're so good-looking**  
><strong>Hold yourself together like a pair of bookends<strong>  
><strong>But I've not tasted all your cooking<strong>  
><strong>Who are you when I'm not looking?<strong>

**I wanna know**  
><strong>I wanna know<strong>  
><strong>I wanna know<strong>

**Do you break things when you get mad?**  
><strong>Eat a box of chocolates 'cause you're feelin' bad?<strong>

Dwayne sat on the couch watching TV, when suddenly the front door was thrown open. He sat up turning off the TV as he listened to Mike muttering curses under his breath. He waited for a minute knowing this was going to happened as soon as he had seen what happened. Dwayne stood up walking to the doorway of the living room his husband had his face buried in his hands as sobs shook his body. Dwayne glanced over his shoulder at the surprise that sat on the coffee table. He crossed the small distance over to his husband and wrapped his smaller husband up in his arms. Mike grasped his shirt and buried his face against his chest, heavier sobs shaking him violently. Dwayne held him whispering comforting words, wanting nothing more to have been able to protect his husband from this even if it was just a storyline.

"Come on love I have a treat for you." Dwayne whispered once Mike's sobs settled into sniffles. Dwayne released Mike and grasped his hand guiding his smaller husband over to the couch, once seated Dwayne presented the box of Godiva G Collection box of chocolates. Mike's eyes widened as he reached for the box, Dwayne smiled and pulled them out of Mike's reach only to wink and unwrap it himself, grasping a small piece he held it to his husband's lips and together the two took turns sharing the box.

**Do you paint your toes 'cause you bite your nails?**  
><strong>Call up momma when all else fails?<strong>

Mike was sitting on the couch in the living room, he was still upset about the whole being fired but after much convincing from Dwayne he remembered it was only a storyline and being 'fired' wouldn't last long. Mike snuggled further into the blanket and shut off the TV, there was nothing good on. Dwayne was upstairs in his office having his nightly conversation with his daughter. Mike sniffled and felt lonely, but not willing to disturb his husband's time with his daughter Mike grabbed his phone and dialed one of the few numbers he knew by heart. It was answered on the first ring,

"Hey Momma."

**Who are you when I'm not around?**  
><strong>When the door is locked and the shades are down?<strong>  
><strong>Do you listen to your music quietly?<strong>  
><strong>And when it feels just right, are you thinkin' of me?<strong>

As always Dwayne was right, within a few weeks Mike was back with the WWE travelling around the world. Dwayne was signed for another lead role in a movie and the couple had to part ways. Mike laid in his quiet hotel room, for once he was rooming alone and that was fine with him. Mike was snuggled under his covers, the shades down and his Ipod playing quietly on the nightstand. It was nights like this Mike would give anything to be in his husband's arms.

Dwayne much like his husband rested silently in his hotel room. He laid wondering about his husband, whether Mike would be out and about having fun with his friends but if Dwayne knew his husband at all he knew in his heart his lovely boy was hurting and just as lonely as he was.

Soon they would be together. Only time would tell but for now Dwayne wondered about his husband. Maybe in reality and from an outsider's view, it would look like Dwayne didn't know anything about his husband. But when given enough time, one day Dwayne would know Mike better then he knew himself.

**I wanna know**  
><strong>I wanna know<strong>  
><strong>I wanna know<strong>

**My oh my, you're so good-looking**  
><strong>But who are you when I'm not looking?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review and let me know what you think. <strong>

**Turns out ff disable all my alert messages, and review notifications. But now it's all enable so hopefully I actually get notified when people reviews and such. **

**I don't really like doing song fics but I do once and a while, but this song has been stuck in my head all day, so I needed to write something. Dwayne and Miz just happened to be hanging around so yeah. First time ever writing Dwayne as a character in one of my stories. Let me know what you think. Please. And Thank you. **


End file.
